Truth or Paperwork
by RandomDancing123
Summary: Roy Mustang's paperwork has been known to be a hassle, but nothing like this! When Mustang begs for a five minute break, he and Hawkeye become immersed in a game of truth or dare. Royai fluff!


**A/N- **Hey there, Fullmetal fans of the Earth! Yeah… I know I didn't post anything up in forever… GAAAAAA IM SORRY! EXTREME WRITERS BLOCK (thank god for art class or I would never have had the idea for this story!)! Imma shut up now and just give you the story now!

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, there'd be a spin off series for Brotherhood! And if that ends up happening, well, you'll all know who the new owner of FMA is!

**Truth or Paperwork**

"DAMN IT!" Roy Mustang exclaimed, throwing his papers in the air and collapsing in his chair. He abruptly began banging his head on his overly cluttered desk until he felt his head colliding with something soft that hoisted his head in midair and kept it from hitting the desk. He looked up to see Riza Hawkeye holding her hand where his head just was, staring at him with raised eyebrows. "Care to explain, sir?"

Mustang sighed, frustrated. "I apparently have paperwork- and a lot of it at that- and it's all due this afternoon! I completely forgot!" He exclaimed, dropping his head back on the desk.

"Yeah, Colonel, you conveniently 'forgot'" Jean Havoc said snidely with a smirk on his face. Riza glared at Havoc, then turned back to Mustang. "Well, stop inflicting self-harm upon yourself and start working, then!"

Roy looked up at her with a guilty look on his face. "Yeah, about that…" he began. "Oh, don't tell me you lost them!" Riza exclaimed, exasperated. She sighed again. "Okay, where did you have them last?" "Uhhhhh…" Mustang thought hard. "I saw them on Wednesday!" He exclaimed happily. "And where did you put them then?" Riza prompted. "I should know that, shouldn't I?" Roy asked defeated.

Riza inwardly groaned, resisting the urge to strangle her superior officer. "Where could they possibly be…?" She thought aloud. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Havoc smirking behind his hand.

"Lieutenant Havoc…" Riza began. "What did you do with the Colonel's paperwork?"

Havoc immediately straightened up. "What do you mean, I don't know!" He said defensively. Riza glared. She took the gun out of her holster and pointed it at Havoc. "Are you sure?" She asked evilly."

"I swear, I didn't take them!" He said, beginning to sound nervous. Everyone in the office knew that if Riza Hawkeye pointed a gun at you, you were toast. Burned by the Flame Alchemist. In the summer. During a heat wave. Yeah.

"Honest!" He reinforced. Riza moved her thumb and clicked the safety off the gun.

"Alright, alright, alright, I know where they are, okay!" Havoc spilled, panicked. "Where?" Riza persisted. "IN FUERY'S DESK!" Havoc shrieked. "WHAT!" Fuery shrieked in the same matter as Havoc. "WHY'D YOU PUT THEM IN _MY_ DESK!"

Ignoring the chaos around her, Riza opened the first drawer of Fuery's desk and pulled out the Colonel's paperwork. She turned around to see him snickering. Riza walked over to Roy's desk and dropped his papers unceremoniously on his desk. "Don't think you're not at fault here too, sir."

"What!" Roy abruptly stopped laughing. "How could any of this _possibly_ be my fault!" "If you would have started your work when you got it, Lieutenant Havoc wouldn't have gotten the chance to steal it." Riza explained coolly as she turned and walked to her desk.

Roy groaned and picked up a pen, looking at the giant stack of papers, ignoring his subordinates' snickers. _I'm not going to enjoy this…_ Roy thought glumly as he began to dive into his paperwork.

An hour later, he was barley close to being half way done. _THIS SUCKS!_ He thought angrily. _At this rate, I'll be here all night! At least!_ Roy looked at the stack of papers. 'I could swear this thing is growing…" Roy picked up the rest of his stack and walked over to Riza's desk.

"Hey, Lieutenant…" Roy began, like a kid asking for ice cream. "Would you mind-"

"No." Riza answered curtly, not even looking up from her own work.

"Come on! But you didn't even-"

"It's _your_ paperwork, sir, do it yourself."

Roy made a face and plopped back down on his chair. He saw no choice but to keep working. A half hour later, Roy was reduced to banging his head on his desk again. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery had all left for lunch ten minutes prior. Annoyed by the noise, Hawkeye sighed. "Alright, sir, you can take a five minute break.

Roy's face brightened. "Really! Thank you, Lieutenant!" Riza just rolled her eyes. "Hey, Lieutenant" Roy called. "Wanna play a game?"

"A game?" Riza repeated.

"Yes, a game. Surely you've heard of them?" Roy smirked.

"Very funny, sir. But believe it or not, some people, including yourself, may I add, have actual work to do." Riza responded.

"Yeah, but we're on five minute break." Roy pointed out.

"No, _you _are"

"If I am, then you are."

"Well, why?"

"Because!"

"Because, what?"

"Well… just because!"

"Fine." Riza gave up, pulling her chair to the opposite side of Mustang's desk, facing him. "What do you want to play?"

"Hmmm…" Roy pondered. "How about truth or dare?"

Riza raised her eyebrows. "Truth or dare?"

Roy sighed "Yes, truth or dare! You just like repeating things today, don't you?"

"Oh, stop acting like a child, let's just start."

"Okay, Hawkeye…" Roy said. "Truth or dare?"

"Ummm… truth."

"Hmmm… let me think of a good one…"

"Four minutes, sir."

"Right! Have you ever had a really girly sleepover with makeovers, prank calls, and whatever else you girls do in sleepovers?"

"No." Riza answered.

"You didn't?" Roy was taken aback. "But you're a girl!"

"Thanks for noticing."

"I mean, I thought all girls did that stuff!"

"Well, if you recall, I've never really had time for that stuff."

"Wow… that's just sad."

"Colonel, truth or dare?" Riza asked, becoming annoyed."

"Truth, I guess."

"Why do you like alchemy so much?"

Roy thought. "I don't know. I guess it's because I think it can be used to make a difference, and if one person can see it that way, it can make Amestris a better country."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You're turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What, no dare?"

"Absolutely not."

"How come?"

"Because I know you."

"…Fair point. Okay, truth, what is one of the scariest experiences you've had as a child?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's truth or dare and I can ask what I want."

"Okay, fine. It'll sound dumb, but in my defense, I was five. My mom had recently passed away, and my father had to take me clothes shopping He'd never done that before, my mother had always taken me. So we were in the middle of a huge store, and when I turned around, my father was gone. I'd just lost my mother, so naturally, I'd thought of the worst case scenario. I stayed where I was for a while, but he didn't try to come find me. I looked everywhere for him, and a half hour later I found him, looking at the books. He told me he called for me to come, and he thought I was behind him, but you know as well as I do about the quality of my hearing. If he had called, I would have heard it."

"Oh man" Roy said, sincere. "That's terrible. You were five?"

"Yes." Riza nodded. "Two minutes sir. Your turn, truth or dare?"

"Following your example Lieutenant, I'll go with truth." Roy said smugly."

"Alright, then. What was the scariest thing to happen to _you_ as a child?"

"Well, it was-" Roy hesitated. "Never mind, Uh-"

"What were you going to say?" Riza asked, curious.

"It's nothing, never mind, forget I brought it up." Roy scrambled to change the subject.

"I doesn't sound like nothing to me, sir. Tell em."

"You wont like it."

"You know me, sir, tell me, I can take it." Riza persisted.

"Okay. Well, I wasn't necessarily a kid, more like a teenager going into adult- well, it may not be necessarily-"

"Stop stalling, sir. One minute." Riza said as she grew impatient.

"Alright, fine." Roy said, giving up. "It was when I watched your father die in front of me and I knew I couldn't do anything to help him."

"Oh." Riza said.

"I'm sorry, Hawkeye, I shouldn't have brought it up-"

"No, it's fine." Riza said, insistent.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."  
>"Do you want to-"<p>

"I'm fine, sir."

"If you say so… okay, truth or- you know what, should I just go with truth?" Roy asked. Riza nodded.

"Do you like me?"

Riza rolled her eyes. "Sir, I have been with you every day since we were kids, give or take a few years during military training. I think it's a safe bet to assume that yes, I like you."

"No, I mean, like-like." Roy said.

Riza became flustered. "I think our time is up. I have to get back to work." She got up and moved her chair back to her own desk, furiously scribbling on various papers.

Roy hadn't gotten a direct answer, but Riza's flustered expression was enough for him. _One day I'll tell her…_ Roy thought. He sighed, looking back down at his paperwork. _I wonder if there's any way I can get out of this…_

Riza smiled. "Hey, sir, truth or dare?"

Roy smirked confidently. "How about dare?"

"I dare you to finish your paperwork without any more procrastination or complaints."

Roy's eyes widened. "B-but- that's cheating!"

"No, it's not, there was never a rule against it." Riza said smugly. "I dared you, now you have to-"

Riza was interrupted by yells of "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE GETS CARRIED BY ANTS AS A RITUALISTIC SACRIFICE-" and "Brother, calm down, he didn't mean it like that!" becoming louder as the noisemakers neared the office.

"…after you deal with them." Riza finished. Roy groaned and dropped his head on his desk, adding to the many, many times he had done so already in that day.

_Do I ever get a break?_

**A/N- **I had to include Ed in there somewhere! *Phew* My first ever Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic! YAY! Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
